


Across the Sky - cover art (for Mazarin221b)

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Sherlock/Top Gun Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on deviantart: http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/#/d561dxp</p></blockquote>





	Across the Sky - cover art (for Mazarin221b)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438495) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



 

Cover for Mazarin221b's delightful Sherlock fanfiction, "Across the Sky". Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.

**Author's Note:**

> on deviantart: http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/#/d561dxp


End file.
